disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Terrador
Terrador, simply known as Terra, is a german jungle dragon and a main character of Disney's The Little Merman: Next Generations. Terrador is also the best friend, steed, companion and sidekick of Marina. Background Biography Terrador was born in Germany, to his parents, the dragon king Titan and the dragon queen Gaia. At some point, he was integrated into the Celestial Order to be a life-long guardian and companion to the future generations of Celestials. When he was three years old, Terrador was one of many dragons selected as a potential candidate for this position amidst Enchanter rank members (traditionally) who become 12 or 14 years old, he rejected many young members of the Celestial Order as his charge, due to the fact that none of them exhibited the qualities and calibre he was searching for, however, when a particular Enchanter rank member named Marina approached him, he felt an instantaneous and remarkable inclination towards the girl who bore a mysterious spark in his eyes; as Terrador realized then that this girl had the potential to become a great witch and warrior. When Terrador allowed the human-mermaid hybrid to place the ornamental saddle on his back; it was a sign that he has chosen the latter as his rider and since then Terrador and Marina delved into many adventures together and became almost inseparable, as the two have become best friends over the years. However, despite the princess of Denmark becoming one of most powerful magic users and warriors of the Celestial Order; Diana has always treated Terrador with the honor and respect he deserved, as she not only sees the dragon as her protector and travel companion, but also as a loyal and trusted, friend and comrade. Personality Terrador is calm, level-headed and patient, even in the face of greatest danger. He dislikes cowardice but is intelligent and wise enough to know when to retreat. Terrador possesses the heart of a warrior, despite being an exceptionally powerful dragon (both in terms of physical and mystical attributes) in his own right, he lacks any form of arrogance and pride. He also does not judge other individuals by their appearance or reputation, but by their skills in battle, having much admiration for Aaron and Orion who have respectively proved themselves in combat at such a young ages. Physical appearance Terrador has green plant-like scales, four long legs, a long neck and a long tail, a long snout, razor-sharp teeth and claws, has three razor-sharp horns; two at the back of his head, and one on the top of his nose. Terrador also has two long bird-like wings growing from his back. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Alpha Dragon physiology:' As a result of his alpha dragon heritage, Terrador possesses incredible levels of physical attributes; such as strength, durability, endurance, speed, agility, reflexes, flexibility, mobility, jumping, leaping, senses, etc. As an earth dragon, Terrador can generate and manipulate earthquakes or shock waves, also as the son of two alpha dragons; his physical and mystical attributes also surpasses that of common dragons and rivals that of most alpha dragons, however, because Terrador is still a teenager, he has yet to fully develop the physical and mystical attributes of adult alpha dragons, until he reaches adulthood. As Terrador gets older; his physical and mystical attributes further increases. **'Shock wave breath:' As a dragon of the element of earth, Terrador can breathe shock waves from his nostril or mouth; that can shatter or destroy almost any substance known to humans, merpeople, cecaelias and sharkanians respectively; it's destructive force is equivalent to that of actual earthquakes and seaquakes respectively. **'Earthquake generation:' As a dragon of the element of earth, Terrador can generate, create and project earthquakes or shock waves from his entire body. **'Earthquake manipulation:' As a dragon of the element of earth, Terrador can manipulate earthquakes or shock waves; for example, he can release shock waves from his entire body that can incapacitate or injure Terrador's opponents; depending on how much vibration(s) are building up inside Terrador's body. **'Geogenesis:' As an earth dragon, Terrador can generate, create and project earth substance, particularly sand, rock, stone or any other minerals from his entire body. **'Geokinesis:' As an earth dragon, Terrador can manipulate earth substance, particularly sand, rock, stone or any other minerals. **'Camouflage:' As a jungle dragon, Terrador can change the color of his scales to blend into his surrounding; making it almost impossible for Terrador's opponents to see him. **'Animal strength:' Terrador possesses incredible feats of strength, even for a dragon; for example, he can break massive metal chains, crush rock, stone, concrete and extremely dense ice relatively easily, he can also overpower common dragons and most alpha dragons with little effort. **'Animal durability:' Terrador possesses incredible feats of durability even for a dragon; for example, swords, spears, lances and battle axes, cannot penetrate his scales, bullets, arrows and bolts will also bounce off him, as the jungle dragon is impervious to these said weapons. **'Animal endurance:' Terrador possesses incredible feats of endurance, even for a dragon; for example, he is able to endure powerful blows from common dragons and alpha dragons, for long periods of time. **'Animal speed:' Terrador possesses incredible feats of speed, even for a dragon; for example, he can move at amazing high-hypersonic speeds (regardless whether or not he is in the sky, on the land or in the water) as he can cover vast distances in the blink of an eye, his speed also surpasses that of common dragons and rivals that of most alpha dragons. **'Animal agility:' Terrador possesses incredible feats of agility, even for a dragon; for example, he can maneuver in the air or water with incredible agility; despite his massive size. **'Animal reflexes:' Terrador possesses incredible feats of reflexes, even for a dragon; as Terrador's reflexes are so fast, that he can respond to attacks within seconds. **'Animal flexibility:' Terrador possesses incredible feats of flexibility, even for a dragon. **'Animal mobility:' Terrador possesses incredible feats of mobility, even for a dragon. **'Animal jumping:' Terrador can jump at incredible heights; despite the fact that he has ability to fly. **'Animal leaping:' Terrador can leap at incredible distances in a single bound; despite the fact that he has ability to fly. **'Animal stamina:' Terrador possesses incredible feats of stamina, even for a dragon; as he can run, fight, fly or swim in the water for long periods. **'Animal eyesight:' Terrador possesses incredible feats of eyesight even for a dragon; as he can see at vast distances. **'Animal hearing:' Terrador possesses incredible feats of hearing even for a dragon; as he can hear even the faintest of sounds at vast distances. **'Animal smelling:' Terrador possesses incredible feats of sense of smell, even for a dragon; as he can pick up even the faintest of smells at vast distances. **'Accelerated healing factor:' Due to his dragon heritage, Terrador can heal incredibly fast, extensively and efficiently, even for a dragon; for example, he is able to regenerate damage cells, organs, burned skin, lost limbs, etc. He can heal from minor injuries in a matter of seconds, but it takes him a matter of minutes to heal from serious injuries, any and all injuries will heal rapidly and perfectly without leaving a trace of the injury; Terrador's accelerated healing factor is powerful to the point that it is impossible for him to become drunk, intoxicated or drug. **'Animal immunity:' Due to his accelerated healing factor; Terrador is immune to all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. Because Terrador is not an aquatic/marine creature, he is also immune to the Sword of Atlantica and the Trident of Atlantica's powers respectively. **'Animal longevity:' As a dragon, Terrador has an extremely long lifespan; as Terrador will liver to be 31,000 years old. **'Flight:' Due to his wings; Terrador can fly at amazing speeds of Mach 20 and high altitudes. However, because Terrador is still a teenager, he will not be able to fly at the speed of Mach 25; until he reaches adulthood. **'Razor-sharp teeth:' Like all dragons, Terrador possesses razor-sharp teeth they are capable of biting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, metal, rock, stone, concrete and ice. **'Razor-sharp claws:' Like all dragons, Terrador possesses five razor-sharp claws on each of his talons, they are capable of cutting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, metal, rock, stone, concrete and ice. Abilities *'High-level intellect:' Terrador is highly intelligent for his age, even for a dragon. Also, Terrador's intellect is equal to that of a human's. *'Expert combatant:' Since the age of 3, having been taught how to fight by his father, the dragon king Titan, Terrador is a highly skilled combatant. Also, like most dragons, Terrador utilizes his immense strength and speed in battle to make himself a formidable opponent alone in single combat. *'Speech:' Although Terrador roars, gestures and growls, much like any animal would, despite this, like all dragons; Terrador is capable of speaking other languages, particularly human language relatively easily. **'Multilingual:' Terrador is capable of fluently speaking English, Danish, Swedish, Norwegian, German, Russian, Cantonese, Chinese, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, Tibetan, Arabic, French, Italian and Latin respectively. Weaknesses *'Oxygen:' Because Terrador is technically not a sea dragon, he cannot breathe underwater; if he remains underwater for too long, he will lose consciousness and eventually drown. Despite this, Terrador can at least hold his breath for long periods of time (15 hours). *'Decapitation:' Despite his accelerated healing factor, if Terrador's head is cut off from his body, he will permanently be killed, however, due to his scales, muscle and bone tissue, being incredibly dense; this would be extremely difficult to achieve. *'Magical weapons:' Certain magical weapons can penetrate or bypass Terrador's incredibly durable scales. Trivia *Terrador and Marina have been best friends, since Diana was 12 years old; as Terrador was a kid dragon at the time. *Terrador will be 5 years old (teenage years; in dragon years) at the beginning of the series, however, near the end of the first season, he will be 6 years old. Category:Characters Category:European characters Category:Males Category:Legendary creatures Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Mystical animals Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Little Merman characters